


玩玩龙龙

by BeaudoinNeufchant



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Multi, dragon！florent mothe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaudoinNeufchant/pseuds/BeaudoinNeufchant
Summary: 代发 原作者：终极 本文不属于我路人/龙flo，拳交，双性，失禁预警
Relationships: others/florent mothe
Kudos: 4





	玩玩龙龙

听到门口的脚步声，弗洛航不安的甩了甩尾巴，打了个喷嚏。

他尝试扇动翅膀飞起来，但那双漂亮的膜翼被绳子严实的捆了起来，只能勉强展开。狩猎他的人显然很有经验，绳子穿过他的腋下，牢牢的捆住了翅膀的根部，剩余的部分则缠在翼膜上，两根绳子在上方结在一起，这样既让他无法飞起也伤不到翅膀。他的脚腕也被绑了起来，双手被捆在身后，嘴里被塞进了一条皮带，在脑袋后面扣上。

弗洛航感觉粗糙的麻绳摩擦着翼根，让他很不舒服，他呜咽着去撕咬那根麻绳，但嘴里的皮带被扯的更紧，尖锐的犬齿只让那条旧皮带上多了几道划痕。他很快就累了，在漆黑的房间里蜷缩成一团。但没过多久他便打起了寒战，弗洛航是条火龙，体温比人类高，也因此格外怕冷。

过了一会儿，弗洛航放弃将裸露的皮肤藏起来的尝试，将脑袋贴着地面，安静的聆听着。脚步声越来越近了，他警觉的爬起来，但很快因为翅膀和四肢都被捆上，无法保持平衡而摔倒在地上。

弗洛航有点后悔了。他本来只是因为山上实在冷的受不了，什么吃的也没有才跑到村子里偷东西吃的，谁知道没过几天就被抓到了。在他的印象里，虽然大部分村民很讨厌他来，会大喊大叫着把他赶跑，但偶尔也会有一些不怕他的小孩用食物来换他喷一次火来看看。他很喜欢这些小孩，于是想到也许这些抓他的人也只是因为同样的原因。

想到这里，弗洛航勉强的舒展一下身体，感到放松了很多。

门被打开了，走进来几个衣衫褴褛的人，似乎都是村里的男人，为首的一个看起来穿的稍微整齐点，弗洛航警惕地看着他们，一边从喉咙里发出低低的吼叫一边试图往后退，他不希望伤到这些人，没想到走在前面的人直接拽住他的头发，迫使他仰起头，打量了一番，又掐着他的下巴往里面看了看，用手指磨了磨他的牙齿：“普通的火龙而已，出了这破村子到处都有，亏你们以为是什么稀罕玩意儿。鳞片和腺体还能换点钱，血现在市面上多了就便宜了……不过长得不错，不少有钱人不懂行又喜欢这种带翅膀尾巴的漂亮玩意，调教好了能卖出个好价钱。”

他身后的几个村民连连附和着，脸上堆笑，不怀好意地打量着弗洛航。为首的那个人又看了看弗洛航的翅膀和尾巴，说：“那现在就动手拿腺体吧，取了就喷不了火了，火龙力气不大，也飞不远，基本上就没问题了。”

弗洛航不知道他们窃窃私语了些什么，但他立刻被几个村民架住了，摁在一张布满污渍和尘灰的桌子上，他挣扎着，拼命扇动翅膀，但绳子捆的太牢，他根本无力挣脱。

嘴里的皮带被解开时弗洛航下意识地去咬那只伸进他嘴里的手，那个村民痛叫了一声，扇了弗洛航一耳光，弗洛航彻底被激怒了，他嘶吼着，正要反抗时，却被迎面泼了一桶冰水。

“——这样他就安静了。”他听到其中一个人说道。

冰块和水劈头盖脸的淋在弗洛航身上，水流顺着肩膀流下去，寒冷和撕心裂肺的疼痛很快剥夺了他的思维，弗洛航恐惧的瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔缩成一条细缝，痛苦的尖叫着更用力的挣扎，但明显无力了很多，没过一会儿就瘫软下来，失神的垂下眼帘，喘着粗气靠在桌上，任凭男人用皮带将他牢牢绑在在桌上。

他感到每一寸接触到水的皮肤都被撕裂开来，寒冷从皮肤渗透下去，像是死亡一样令他恐惧。有人掰开他的嘴，将戴了手套的手伸进他的口腔摸索着，弗洛航虚弱的挣扎着，被粗线手套粗糙的表面摩擦过喉咙，激起一阵干呕。

几粒火星随着他的咳嗽窜出来，男人骂了句脏话，把手伸出来甩了甩，转过头不知说了什么，有人拿起一样漏壶状、不过小巧的多的工具，弗洛航愣了一下，随即理解了他们想要做什么，断断续续的哀求道：“不…求您…”但没有人听他在说什么，拿工具的人很快捏着弗洛航的下巴，将那工具上的软管塞进弗洛航的嘴里。

软管一直被顶到喉咙深处，上下用于撑开口腔的金属片张开抵住弗洛航的上颚和舌头，他无力的干呕着，失神的眼睛向上望着周围嬉笑着的村民，恍惚间尝到了金属的腥甜。

冷水顺着工具的倾斜灌进了弗洛航的口腔，一直流进喉咙，于此同时男人已经将手指伸进了喉咙深处，抠挖着深处的腺体，弗洛航被呛得边咳嗽边干呕，口水和灌进嘴里的水一起从嘴角漏下去，冰冷的水将他的喉咙都冻得发疼。

刚开始他还尝试着把水吐出来，可男人很快倾倒了更多的水，他下意识的吞咽着，感到食道和胃都逐渐变得冰冷。好几次因为水流太急，他来不及吞咽，险些窒息，只能翻着白眼急急地吞下去。因为喉咙被抠挖而流出的生理性泪水和嘴里漏出的水把他的全身都弄得湿漉漉，腰间和腿侧依稀可见的鳞片也蒙上了一层水光。

当弗洛航的小腹被水充满、逐渐鼓胀起来的时候，男人将软管从他嘴里取了出来，与此同时他喉咙内侧一个小巧的腺体也被取了下来，因为腺体是会自然脱落的，带来的疼痛并不比灌入的冷水给他的伤害更大。

“差不多可以了，现在赶紧把水排出来，要不然养不久。”

男人把弗洛航的尾巴拽起来，用指腹摩挲着尾巴根，慢慢往下摸，笑道：“现在爱怎么玩都行。这小婊子肯定紧的很。”说着，他掐了下弗洛航丰满的大腿。弗洛航哀哀地叫了一声，但他现在只能无力地在桌子上挪动一下，便又失去了反抗的能力。

周围的人里几个比较年轻的男人凑了上来，颇有兴趣的研究起弗洛航的尾巴和膜翼。此时弗洛航喝下的水已经被体温捂的温热，小腹的酸胀让他忍不住低低的呻吟起来，隐隐的排泄欲得不到满足让他很焦虑，但又被紧紧绑在桌子上，粗糙的木料和皮带摩擦皮肤和鳞片的感觉让他更加不安，他那条比猫尾巴粗不了多少的肉乎乎的尾巴下意识的上下挥动着，一个村民好奇地捏了一把那条尾巴，换来一声带着情欲的痛呼。

那人瞬间起了兴致，把玩着那条柔软的尾巴，将粗糙的指腹顺着尾巴尖抚摸下去，弗洛航呻吟着，脸颊上泛起红晕，两腿打着颤无意识的向后蹭着，几乎像是自己把尾巴根部送进那人的手里。

年轻男人笑了，他摸到尾巴和臀部相连的地方，用力揉弄着，弗洛航低低叫了一声，眼神变得迷离，挺起臀部发出不满的咕噜声，男人在尾巴处又抠挖了几下，弗洛航随着他的动作浪叫着，摇晃着臀部像是在躲避他的手又像在迎合。他那双漂亮的翅膀也随之摇动着，微微打战。站在旁边的几个人于是开始查看起那对翅膀，有人用什么东西刺戳了一下翅膀上的肉膜，划出一条浅浅的血痕，弗洛航疼的叫唤了一声，眼角涌出了泪水，用力摇晃着桌子想要挣开，尾巴却被狠狠揉了一下，便瞪着蒙着泪光的眼睛又虚弱下去。

和通常人想的不太一样，龙的鳞片虽称不上柔软但也不是僵硬的，弗洛航的尾巴既温暖又干燥，摸起来很舒服。更让人想不到的是龙的习性和猫差不了多少，尾巴虽然也可以用作武器，但一旦尾巴尖和尾巴根被抚摸，就会完全瘫软下去。

男人很快失去了兴趣，将手指向下伸，无意中摸到弗洛航的穴口，好像发现了什么有趣的东西，伸手用手指在里面搅动了几下，暧昧的笑着叫旁边还在摸索翅膀的几个人来看。

弗洛航的下身已经湿透了，黏稠的体液从属于女性的性器中吐出，再顺着大腿内侧流下来，在黑色的鳞片上留下浅浅的痕迹，显得格外淫荡。两根形状小巧的阴茎从穴道上方伸出来，有人粗暴地揉了揉弗洛航的性器，马眼里便渗出一些透明的液体，他快速的撸动了两下，随后便用骨节粗大的手箍住阴茎的根部，弗洛航感到射精的欲望无法被满足，扬起头低声哀叫着，无力地踢蹬了两下，男人戏弄着他，撸动着弗洛航的阴茎却不松开手，弗洛航挣扎了几下，却发现下腹部的压迫感愈发强烈了，想要排泄的欲望和性欲混合在一起，弗洛航虽无人类的羞耻心，却还是从本能感到一阵不快。

他闷叫着想要乞求宽恕，可这时候身后的男人拍了拍他的屁股，他下意识地塌下腰，男人便顺手将手指插了进去，毫无章法的刺戳了两下，弗洛航两眼发直，急促地喘息着，被从未体会过的快感激得不断发抖，向前缩了缩想躲开那只手，此时捆绑他的皮带已经被挣得松了些，他成功的向前了一点，可男人不满他的挣扎，拽着他被绑在一起的脚腕迫使他的腿跪好，上身趴在桌上，双腿打开，随即轻轻搔了搔他的尾巴根，不顾还未完全张开的穴口，将整只手都塞了进去。

弗洛航疼的尖叫了一声，下意识的向前倾身却只让拳头进的更深了一点，他感到穴道被撑的发胀，一阵撕裂般的痛感贯穿了他，小腹也被先前灌入的水充满，排尿和射精的欲望、被充满的快感，复杂的快感和痛感让他几乎无法承受，很快，他只能无力的接受身后越来越猛烈的撞击，小穴彻底被那只手充满，皮肤上的裂纹和冻疮就蹭着敏感的穴道，弗洛航半张着嘴，胡乱地呢喃着，已经不清楚自己在说些什么。

当手指抵上某一点时弗洛航忽然痉挛了一下，一阵密集的快感令他几乎无法呼吸，而仍在玩弄他身体的人却好像毫无察觉，用力地擦过那点，意图插入更深处。再深一些快感便减弱了不少，有时甚至纯粹是被折磨的痛苦，弗洛航只感到小腹收紧了些，排尿感已经无法忽视了，这时候手退了出来，刚好抵在那一点上——

弗洛航眼前发白，他的小腹抽搐着，膝盖因为长时间的跪坐疼痛不已，等到他反应过来的时候，他已经射了出来，下身溅满了白浊，尿液也随之断断续续的排了出来。有人望着他身下的水迹哼了一声，似乎是忿忿不平地念叨着，把桌子移到了另外一个角落。

弗洛航疲惫不堪的将脑袋靠在桌子上，翅膀也蔫蔫地耷拉在身旁，即使有人连带着他搬动桌子，他也毫无反应。此时弗洛航已经顾不上不安或者羞耻，只希望他们快解开他让他休息一下，或者哪怕舒展一下身体。

那个穿着整齐的男人不知什么时候走了过来，打量了一番弗洛航，满意的笑了，他将他翻过来，把两腿呈M状掰开，用手按了按他已经平坦下去的小腹，又将手指伸进他的穴道，上下摸索了一番，弗洛航浑身一颤，却没有力气躲开，只能带着哭腔呻吟着任凭男人抠挖他的穴道。他的身体里比常人温度更高，刚刚被灌了一壶冰水之后降低了些，但现在已经恢复了。男人显然很满意他很快就恢复了原来的状态，手上的动作对弗洛航温柔了一些。

弗洛航的两根阴茎已经收入了穴道，男人的一番挑逗让它们向外伸出了一点，便不再触碰，只将手指往里伸的更深。此时弗洛航本来已经疲倦极了，可男人对他穴道看似轻柔的抚摸却又让小穴深处又渗出一点体液，男人用手指在小穴中交替着剪着，弗洛航在高潮过后又被这样折腾，只能哭叫着胡言乱语。男人掐着他的腰将手伸的更深，按着先前被忽略的一点碾了几下，弗洛航在晕晕乎乎地挺着腰扭动着下半身，皱着眉头用泪膜还没褪去的双眼迷茫地望着前方，一幅既想逃开又想迎合的样子。

第二次高潮来的很快，弗洛航没有再射出来什么东西，只是眼神涣散地躺在桌上，微微痉挛了一下。他听到那个男人说：“谁想再来玩玩？第一天习惯了以后才养的好。”没说几句，他先脱下了裤子，将阴茎插入了弗洛航还未闭合、仍旧湿润的小穴中，弗洛航只是颤抖了一下，便垂下眼睛，任由男人在他体内抽插，只是偶尔按耐不住流露出几声呻吟。

几个村民嗤笑着看着他，有人走上来踢了一下他的小腿，嫌恶地把他的大腿打得更开……

弗洛航不知道那天有多少人在他体内射精，他只记得那天过后他终于被从桌子上放了下来，仅仅带着脚镣被关在了地下室里，终于得以沉沉睡去。


End file.
